Sonny With A Chance Of Song
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: Sonny with a Chance with a little musical twist. Chad cheated on Sonny and Nico is taking this opertunity to try to win sonny over. chad is trying everything to get her back but will he sucssed, .. read plz summeries arent my strong point  D rated M
1. Chapter 1

_A/N this story has a lot of songs. so to make it simple I am having it every chapter a different band. This one will be Never Shout Never…:_

Chapter One:

Sonny opens her eyes and starts to get ready for the day. She walks down the halls of the studio and hums a merry little tune. Suddenly Nico pops out from the around the corner.

"Sonny hey good morning. Anything planed for tonight?" he smiled brightly

"Nope, you?"

"I was hoping you would join me for this dinner thing my parents want me to go to ?"

"Of course"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her

"_You make me happy weather you know it or not we should be happy that's what I said from the start I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days.. For the rest of my days… your one of my days"_

They walked down the hall again

"_your looking so cool your looking so fly I can't deny that when I'm staring you down or dead in the I want to be the person you want the person you need it's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me…"_

Nico stopped in front of his dressing room. "Well see you tonight"

"Bye" she smiled and skipped down the hall. She strolled into the cafeteria

Chad came up to her

"hey listen.. I'm sorry for what happened but it wasn't my fault she came on too me..

"No I don't wanna hear it_ yeah you sure broke my heart last week when you said you has slept with 'her' I know you called I got them all la da da da da…'boy' you better love what you got before you go and give it away, But don't say that I don't know you cause Oh I know all about your type you're the type of boy that texts all day and talks all nigh and ohh I know that you are feeling sad I don't fell bad because even after 3 text messages for missed call you still slept with my best Friend!"_

"Sonny you can't pin this all on me, or Toni you know it's partly your fault you didn't pay enough attention to me"

she was shocked_" yeah you sure got a lot of nerve to say that this was all my fault. I know you called I got them all la dad a dad a da ' boy you better love what you got before you go and give it away but don't say that I don't know you! Cause ohh I know all about your type you're the type that texts all day and talks all ohh I now that you are feeling bad I don't feel sad cause even after 3 text messages 4 missed call you still slept with my best friend!" _

all eyes were on them. She didn't care. She was upset and needed to end this

"_So I sing...Rain, rain, go away come again another day, when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know your so COOL, but I must be a FOOL, for takin you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks"_

"IM DONE CHAD DILLAN COOPER!"

She ran out crying. He stood there eyes slowly looked away. He sat there hating him shelf.

She locked her shelf in the bath room and began to cry

"_You got it all down, got it all down, down to a science  
breaking hearts, is what you do for fun, little one  
but see I wrote it all down, wrote it all down into a song_  
_I'll break you're heart in just three minutes now  
look who won  
Yeah I'm moving on but that's the way it goes  
when you break my heart, everybody knows  
don't pull that shit again  
For me now, but I'm building up  
I can see that I've had enough, of you  
I'm finally through  
And all I see in you  
is another mistake right over my shoulder  
now I see, who you are  
All I saw in you, was a 'boy' just lookin for love  
and now all I need, is an apology  
but damn, that's too much!  
Everybody's talking about how  
you're not the 'boy', that you say you are  
with that deceiving little smile  
and your black hole of denial  
I'm, not the least bit surprised  
that your whole wide world  
is crashing down, right before my eyes  
And all I see in you  
is another mistake right over my shoulder  
now, I see who you are  
All I saw in you, was a 'boy'just lookin for love  
and now all I need is an apology  
And all I see in you  
is another mistake right over my shoulder  
now, I see who you are  
All I saw in you, was a ' boy' just lookin for love  
and now all I need is an apology  
Is that too much?"_

She didn't want to move. But it was time for the show. She made it down to the stage. Toni was the first to hug her. "Sonny I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you purposely

I love you like a sister and you know that"

"I know I know. "she smiled and hugged her back..

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh!  
Darling, you're with him,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh!  
Damn, it's such a shame.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh!  
It's drivin' me insane.  
And ever since you went away,  
my heart has never beat the same,  
and all that I can do,  
is just laugh.  
California waits for me to make the change,  
so I can start a band,  
and party like it's summer. (Yeah!)  
My friends all ask just why I want to change and all that I can say,_  
is it's all because of her"

They went on with the show as normal her feelings didn't get in the way. She just Smiled and laughed. And looked forward to tonight.

_End of chapter one_

_A/N: well im sorry that this chapter isn't the best I hope you'll keep reading. Review and tell me what you think, and tell me what songs/ bands/ artist you would like to see. Keep reading and thanks =) ohh and P.S. I own nothing =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
